Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to film-shaped preparations which are pressure-sensitive adhesive to teeth, gums or the oral mucosa and which are suitable for cosmetic or medical treatment of the teeth, especially the tooth necks, and of the gums. In addition, the present invention relates to a process for manufacturing such film-shaped preparations.
Description of the Prior Art
Products for cleaning one's mouth and for active substance delivery having the form of pastes, creams or mouth rinses have long since been known and have been available on the market. These products include tooth pastes and creams which have a cleaning effect, protect against caries, are desensitizing, or have a bleaching effect. Also known are creams, gels and ointments that are applied in the oral region for treating local illnesses and disorders such as anti-inflammatory remedies, analgesic remedies and/or tonics.
For some years, film-shaped, flat-shaped or strip-shaped oral application forms have also been commercially available and are used for cosmetic or therapeutic purposes. These application forms include, for example, the Listerine POCKET-PAKS ® by Pfizer or the “Teeth Whitestrips” by Procter & Gamble. Such application forms are as a rule based on films made up of water-soluble polymers which disintegrate rather quickly on use and are therefore not suitable for a longer-lasting treatment.
In addition, products are known that consist of several layers, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,708, which, however, include only one flexible layer and which, due to their overall thickness of up to 3 mm, are disturbing and unpleasant in the mouth.
The recipes and methods used in manufacturing the known film-shaped application forms, for the most part, start from water or from water-containing alcoholic polymer solutions. A disadvantage here is that there are limitations to preparing a completely dissolved formulation of lipophile, poorly water-soluble active substances or of active substances that are sensitive to water.